The present invention relates to a method for determining a distortion of the image of an object formed by a reflection on a reflective object, and to a device therefor.
When an object is mirrored in an object provided with a reflective surface, distortions such as dimensional changes, diminutions, enlargements or curvature changes result due, in particular, to irregularities on the surface of the object. The distortions cause the image of the object to have an appearance which differs from the actual appearance of the object.
When considering reflective objects such as mirror-finished facades or glass panes of automobiles, it is often required that the outside world be depicted on the reflective surface of this object with as little distortion as possible. Distortions in the depiction of an object often result in aesthetic problems for the reflective object itself. In the case of automobiles, for example, it should be ensured that a contour that is as constant as possible is perceived. Great distortions in reflection cause the observer to have an unacceptable perception of the automobile.